My New World
by redheadchick77
Summary: When Abby finds a book at barnes and noble, it changes her life forever. Please read, even though the summary is bad.
1. Barnes & Noble

Prologue-Love

From the first page of Twilight, to the last page of Breaking Dawn, I was hooked to the Twilight Series. For the 18 days that it took me to start and finish the books, those were probably the best 18 days of my life. I could enter a world were the impossible, was, almost real life. That was enough for me. But, my mom wasn't as thrilled to say the least.

Chapter 1

"Mom, please!" I pleaded

"No Abigail, you have enough Twilight stuff anyways!" My Mom scolded.

Ugh. Sometimes I really want a big bear hug from Emmet or Jacob, and this would be one of those times. My mother refused to buy me the Cullen crest necklace, because apparently my love of twilight is getting "unhealthy". So, as my mom aimlessly walked through Barnes & Noble, I found a peculiar book. Spella by an anonymous author.

I flipped though it to find out that it was a spell book. But one stuck out...it was called "Enter a New World". This spell stuck out to me because, I've always wanted to be in the world of Twilight. But, I knew that it was just a dumb book. But then another part of me screamed, "Who cares? Give it a try! What's to lose?" That part of me won.

I approached my mom, knowing that she would buy it becuase she'd been trying to get me to read something different for 5 months now.

"Mom, I want this book."

"Oh! Great! Let's go buy this!"

And it turns out, my mom was MORE than happy to buy it for me. She was ecstatic and talked about it the whole way home. But all I wanted to say to my mom was, "God, shut up!" But I knew that if this worked, it would too amazing for words to describe. I would live in my favorite fictional world, but the 1 thing I wondered about was, what book should I choose? Probably New Moon, since that was my favorite...and then maybe Jacob would imprint on ME! That would be great.

As soon as I got home, I sprinted up to my room to see the spell that could possibly change my life forever. But I had to make preparations for disappointment. I didn't want to be too sad if it didn't work. I flipped to the page, and it read:

You want a book to be your real life?

Then read this, while holding your new world very tightly:

This life is not right for me, put me into the world of _____

It was decided. I would say this at 11:11 the minute of wishes, when my mom was asleep. Every night I would say that wish at 11:11 and now it might be real...

I waited,and waited, and waited for the most magical minute of the day. 11:11 came.

"This life isn't right for me, put me into New Moon"

And then everything went black. I couldn't open my eyes. Not like usually when I'm too scared to, now it was because I physically couldn't. For what seemed like hours, everything was black still. But it wasn't a dream; I was awake-ish,kinda.

Then my eyes opened, I was half-expecting to wake up in my room. But now I was on a plane, to who knows where. I looked up at at the seat-belt sign,it was off, so I took the chance to go up to the head of the 6 seater plane to "use the restroom", but really to ask where in the heck this plane was going.

"Excuse me, I drifted off right as we got on the plane, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

She chuckled and said, "Forks,Washington."

It worked!! It worked! Holy crap! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my frickin' god!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON!!!

I'LL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE IF YOU REVIEW SOON!

MERRY X-MAS-ABBY!

P.S.-SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT BUT I'M ON WINTER BREAK SO I HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE EXTRA LONG CHAPTERS!! 


	2. New

QUICK NOTE: I'M GONNA SWITCH POVS A LOT SO PAY ATTENTION! 

Abby's POV

I was so tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. The excitement was killing me so badly. But I feared what part of New Moon I was in. I couldn't handle seeing Bella go walk off to be broken into a million pieces. I'd like to be in the chapter Waking Up, but I shouldn't be picky.

When the plane got off, I almost couldn't move, but I HAD to. I had to meet Jacob, Edward, Bella, ETC. When I stepped out, all I saw was 1 occupied police cruiser. And then one of the doors opened.

It was Bella Swan. I'm going to die, crap, this spell worked, forgive me for the valley girl moment but OMG.

"Abby, it's great to see you!" Charlie boomed. I gave him a huge hug, probably more than he'd expected, since he'd been living with Bella for quite some time.

"Hey cuz, long time no see," Bella spoke softly. Now I understood why they were here, I was Bella's cousin.

"So, Abby, there's a friend of mine I want you to meet, he lives down on this reservation, would you come?" Bella asked.

"Yeah what's his name?" I asked, knowing the answer. I'm talking to Bella and she's inviting me to meet Jacob! Thank you lord! And Barnes and Noble!

"Jacob Black, he's your age and he kinda has a crush on me.."

"And you want me to get him off your back. Fun."

"Well yes, but not if you don't want to."

"Ok." I answered.

Bella was right, Charlie doesn't hover at all. I unpacked my things, and we were off.

"You'll like Jacob," Charlie assured me, I was waiting for Bella.

"I'm ready, are you sure your up for this?" Bella asked

"Yeah,but when we get in the car, I have a question." I told her. We got in the car, and I asked the fatal question:

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, I knew this would hurt her but I had to know.

"No, I did, but he left, and.."

"Jacob and you are an item?" I asked

"Oh god no. Just friends, but Jacob will always want more.." I didn't know what to say. At all. But, thankfully we were at La Push in no time.

"Jake? Jake? Are you here?" Bella called out.

"Always!" Jacob answered. Dang! It's Jacob Black, _don't die, keep your cool_, I kept telling myself

"Well good cuz I'd like you to meet my cousin, Abby Swan."

JACOB'S POV

"Jake? Jake? Are you here?" Bella called out.

"Always!" I answered.

"Well good cuz I'd like you to meet my cousin, Abby Swan."

Abby Swan appeared out of the car. She was beautiful. Abby had long brown hair, was very tan and slender. I knew at that very moment that she had to be mine. I loved Bella, but Abby, was indescribable.

"Hi," Abby cooed, obviously shyness runs in the family.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." I flashed my smile that won Bella over-almost. Abby blushed beat red.

"Ok, Jake, let's show her the bikes," Bella urged.

"Um, I think Abby and I are gonna walk on the beach," Jacob answered.

BELLA'S POV

This is just what I need/wanted. Jacob likes Abby. Although my heart wanted Jacob, Edward would always be mine, no matter if he left. I loved Edward. And Jacob loved me, but he knew my and his limits.

Jacob helps heal my wound in my heart, and he will for Abby. I can't imagine the sadness of losing your whole family, even worse when you get shipped off to Charlie 2 days after the funeral. That whole in her chest must be 20 times worse than mine.

WHAT DO YOU THINK??? ALSO, I KNOW THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I'M TRYING!


	3. Done

WHEN WE LEFT OFF,JACOB AND ABBY WERE TAKING A WALK ON THE BEACH,WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WE ALSO FOUND OUT WHY BELLA THINKS ABBY IS THERE. THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER B4 X-MAS, MAYBE CUZ I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS TO GET DOWN I PAPER, ER THE COMPUTER.

Abby's POV

"Um, I think Abby and I are gonna go walk on the beach," Jacob answered. Holy crap, it's Jacob Black, and he likes me!

Oh my god this was too much to handle, in the best way possible. Jacob was beautiful, his eyes stared into your soul.

"So, it must be really hard to lose your whole family, then have to move here," Jacob commented.

My eyes widened for a moment, then I realized that's why they thought I was here.

"Yeah, somedays it feels like I have nothing left," I lied, to play along. I couldn't believe I was talking to Jacob Black, oh god.

"Well, at least you get to live here," Jacob told me. He was very warm, so I knew that he was about to find out about his..."abilities". We walked back to Jacob's house, to find Bella waiting in her truck.

"Hey,um, Charlie called, and he told me to tell Bella that you need to take some girl named Abby home?" Billy called out. Jacob made one of those head points,signaling that I was Abby. I laughed, Billy.

So, I approached him and said, "Hi, I'm Abby Swan, Bella's cousin, nice to meet you." Bella told me to hop in the car, and as we were backing out Billy nodded at Jacob in approval. _Smooth move Abby!_ I told myself, wow I just fearlessly talked to Billy.

"So I'm gonna go back to La Push after I take you home, I wonder why Charlie wants you..." Bella pondered.

"Oh well, probably didn't care for me to be away the first day here," I answered her.

"Yeah, bye."

I walked in to find Charilie standing there, in evident distress.

"I need you to stay away from Jacob," Charlie insisted

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. What just happened? Charlie was avoiding eye contact, he was clearly afraid that I would cry. This is something in my wildest dreams, I'd never imagined Charlie would do, and I still didn't believe it. But on the same token, a spell book worked to take me here, so I should've expected the unexpected.

"Jacob makes Bella happy, and I don't want you to interfere with with that." I couldn't move, I wanted to make a huge deal and run up to my room and sob, but I couldn't, so I just sat on the couch and cried, and Charlie fled the room. When I read the series the first time, I disregarded Jacob. But, then when I read them several times over, I finally realized how sad his story was. And maybe that's why I cried, and maybe it's not. But I cried for 3 hours, and Bella came back.

BELLA'S POV

I walked in, and even when I got out of my car, I heard sobs. I sprinted in to find Abby, sobbing on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ask Charlie!" She exclaimed. What did he do? When I left she was fine.

"Dad, what's wrong with Abby?" I demanded.

"I asked her to stay away from Jacob."

"What? Why? You have no idea how happy Jacob makes her!"

"And he makes you happy to after your 5 month depression," Charlie told me.

OH!!! DRAMA!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED!! MERRY X-MAS!


	4. Mono

THANKS TO COUNTRYDOGLOVER! YOU ROCK! WHEN WE LEFT OFF CHARLIE TOLD ABBY THAT SHE COULDN'T HANG OUT WITH JACOB, AND BELLA GOT MAD CHARLIE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Bella's POV

"Why in the world would you do that?" I asked. I was filled with confusion.

"I told you already," Charlie insisted. What the hell Charlie? He was being so..weird.

"Since when is that fair? You can't tell a 16 year old who she can and can't see! She's not four!" I exclaimed

"Stop!" Abby yelled, "It's not worth it Bella, just let it go."

"No! Your going to see Jacob, my dad is not being fair." I told her.

"Fine," was Charlie's half-hearted defeat.

* * *

YAY! ABBY GETS TO SEE JACOB! THIS PART DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS, BUT I ALWAYS WONDERED...

Jacob's POV

Crap, this sucks, bad. Why god? Why me?

"It's not a choice Jacob, it's how you where born," Sam explained. Great, I'm a stupid dog, oh excuse me, I mean werewolf. Stupid Sam. Stupid life.

"Well, then what are the stupid rules?" I asked, might as well now.

"Do you now the reason why we are all werewolves?" Sam asked

"Does it look like I do?" I mumbled under my breath.

"The Cullens, and some other redhead, they're vampires," Sam explained. This was getting a little bit better, I could take out the Cullens, I smiled.

"But you can't see Bella or that other girl," He told me. Sam spat out "other girl". Abby, her name is Abby.

"And then there's this thing called imprinting," Quil told me.

"Imprinting?" I asked. Sounded retarded.

"It's like love at first sight, your soul mate forever," Sam explained. Then I realized that's why he's getting married to Emily. I couldn't see Bella, or Abby. _I'll try to forget them_, I thought. But who was I kidding? I loved them. Would Bella by my imprint? Or Abby? Or someone else?

Sam and the rest of the pack explained many things, like why I was getting angry really easily, and why I was so warm. And when I went to bed that night, I knew I was leaving my old, simple world.

* * *

************************THE NEXT DAY***************************

Abby's POV

"It'll be fine," Bella reassured me.

"Let's hope so," I mumbled.

"Well, after school I'll call Jake, he's always home," Bella tried to convince me.

"Yeah, I better go, see ya."

I walked up to Forks High School, oh my god, this was awesome. Just not the part about being the new kid.

I walked up to the office, to find a secretary seemingly awaiting my arrival.

"Hi, I'm Abby Swan," I uttered.

"Oh another Swan! Well I have all your stuff right here, and welcome to Forks!" The kindly lady exclaimed. Oddly enough, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Bella were standing outside the office waiting for me. Oh god.

"Oh, hi Bella, who are they?" I asked, just because it might be a little weird if I knew them all by name with out ever meeting them.

"I'm Jessica, and this is Mike and Angela.," Jessica beamed. Jessica was being almost as perky as Alice.

"Well, I better go," I dashed off. I couldn't find my spanish room, and ended up late. The good thing is I was in college level spanish back home, so I stared into space the whole period. Math and English was also very easy. Then the freeing bell of lunch rang. Thank you god. I walked into the lunch room, and to my surprise, I had the same lunch as Bella. I couldn't believe it, I was sitting in the very room that the Cullens did, and will be soon. I noticed that Bella was sitting with Jessica, Angela, & Mike. I decided that I'd sit at the Cullen's table, my lifelong dream. All the Seniors looked at me funny for sitting there, but who cares? They didn't know how big this was.

Unfortunately, I had to go to science. Ugh, I hated science. But, it wasn't that bad because they were taking a test and I didn't have to take it. Only one more period. P.E. We ran the mile, and I got a 6:04. Finally, school ended, and I think Bella and I were thinking the same thought, _finally I get to see Jacob! _The car ride wasn't that long, but it seemed like it took forever.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Ok, I'll call him," I said, Abby couldn't wait to see Jacob, and neither could I. "Hey Billy, is Jake there?" I asked.

"He can't come to the phone, he, he has mono, bye," Billy explained.

"Jacob has mono," I told her. Abby's jaw dropped, she knew something, and it shocked her.

* * *

OH! A MINI CLIFFY! AND HEY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY!


	5. Answers

IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SET THE MOOD FOR THIS CHAPTER, LISTEN TO "TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE" BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS, THE SONG GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER. WE LEFT OFF, BELLA FINDS OUT THAT JACOB HAS MONO AND ABBY IS SHOCKED. LET'S GO ON...

Abby's POV

"Jacob has Mono," Bella explained. My jaw dropped, and my face was painted with shock.

"N-," I stopped myself mid-sentence, I wanted to scream out no, he's a werewolf. But my brain kicked in, and Bella should figure that out on her own.

"You know something. The way you acted when I said that, I know you do," Bella insisted. Oh crap, she's on to me.

"Be real Bella, I've known him for two days." This had to work. Otherwise, I don't even want to go there. But the killer part was that, I knew everything that was going to happen. I was every unsafe in my own mind.

"Yeah." But she wasn't convinced.

* * *

******************************************************************5 WEEKS PASS*******************************************************************

Bella's POV

Abby knew something, and for the last 5 weeks it had been eating away at me. First, vampires hid things from me, and now a 16 year old is. I shuddered, I didn't want to think about the Cullens right now.

Abby and I called every-other day, and Billy still wouldn't let me talk to him, that mono must be bad stuff. One day I decided that, I had to see Jacob, Abby was sick, she told me to go on with out her. I felt bad for her, Abby had been looking forward to this for a week now. I drove down to La Push, and it was pouring rain, no surprise. But the rain today seemed especially dreary.

I pulled up to Jake's house, and seeing his house already made me smile. I saw a large figure come out of the forest behind his house, it was Jake, dressed in nothing but torn shorts and tennis shoes, I thought he was sick, and that comfirmed my theory that Abby knew something.

"Jacob! I thought you were sick? Too sick to even come to the phone!" I exclaimed, I shook my head in confusion.

"Bella, I can't be your friend, same for Abby," Jake imformed me. But his face didn't match his words. Jake was in pain.

"What? Did Sam get to you? Is this what's happening?" I demaned to know.

"No, don't blame Sam. I was wrong, he's helping me." As if Jacob.

"What about Abby?" Jake cringed at the question. I knew how it would bother him, and that's why I asked.

"I'm not good. Abby shouldn't be around me, neither should you. Now go." I walked back to the car. My world had just crashed into ten million pieces. Jacob was taking the sun away from me, but I will get it back.

* * *

Abby's POV

I felt sick. Not because I had a horrible cold, because I let Bella go without me to Jacob's house. But I knew that Jacob would come around, we'd just have to wait. I tossed and turned, waiting for Bella. She finally arrived.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella wore an emotionless mask, now she was the one hiding something.

"He's gone," Bella mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked for the second time. But I already knew.

"Jake said that he's not good and that we can't be friends," Bella spoke softly.

"That doesn't sound like the Jacob." I was alomost as digtraught as Bella.

"It's Sam, he has this cult, and Jacob thought they were...I don't even know. But somethings wrong, cuz Jacob used to be almost, afraid of them," Bella explained.

* * *

Bella's POV

I knew there was something wrong with that Sam kid. But no one but Abby did, Charlie and Billy were conviced that Sam was just as great as Jacob decribed him. I didn't know were to turn. I went to bed early, as so did Abby.

The dream I had was horrble and complicated. Edward, was being killed by James, which woke me up, screaming as usual. Charlie had gotten used to it, but it woke up Abby. Abby rushed in, and let out a small scream herself. I looked around to see what was going on. Someone was knocking at my window. _Victoria_, was my first thought. I ran to the window, and was Jake. But unlike the Jake I had just talked to hours ago, this 1 was happy.

"Open the window," Jacob instructed us. I did, and he was climbing up my house..

"You know they have this new invention called stairs, and doors," I joked. I was just glad he was here. But Jacob's face became very serious. Abby left the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't tell you," Some answer. I knew Jacob could, or at least I hoped he could.

"You remember when I told you the story at La Push?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, about the cold ones." I answered.

"Try to remember the other part, I better go talk to Abby, I imagine she's not happy with me."

* * *

Jacob's POV

I was pretty sure that Abby's anger would be worse than the whole pack, combined. But I didn't blame her, it was my fault. I walked into her room, and I was surprised. Abby was happy to see me.  
"Jake," Abby whispered. I walked towards her and scooped Abby into a hug. Abby was so small and fragile, maybe standing 5,5.

"I know, I've been a jerk," I told her.

"I know, I love you too." Abby smiled. I knew them that Abby Swan was my imprint.

* * *

OH! WARM FUZZY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER!! AND GREAT NEWS! I GOT A LAPTOP FOR X-MAS SO I HAVE UNLIMITED ACESS TO TYPE. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG. USUALLY MY CHAPTERS TAKE ME ABOUT 2 HOURS TO WRITE AND THIS 1 TOOK ME A WHOLE DAY!! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! ALSO BIG THANKS TO COUNTRYDOGLOVER, IHEARTNEWMOONXOXO AND TAYLORLAUTNER4LIFE11! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED (HINT HINT, YOU ANONYMOUS VIEWERS NEED TO WRITE REVIEWS TO AND EVERYONE ELSE!) IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO SEE A REVIEW!!!!

SO MAKE ME HAPPY AND CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON!!!


	6. Fear

IN THE LAST CHAPTER, JAKE IMPRINTS ON ABBY,BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT. LET'S GO ON...

* * *

Abby's POV

The gravity of the situation had just set in. I'd made a huge mistake. This didn't make sense, even in my own mind. I always loved Edward. But what I'd said to Jacob, it didn't feel like it came from my mind. It felt right and wrong at the same time. I did love Jacob.

I wondered what was happening in my old world. I hoped my family and friends were all fine. But now, they might not even know who I am.

I went back to sleep, even though it was 5:45 and I'd be waking up in 45 minutes. Finally the alarm went off, and I went downstairs to choke down some eggs. I didn't feel hungry at all. After about five minutes, Bella appeared.

"So, you and Jake huh?" Bella asked.

"I guess." I blushed beat red. It was an amazing, weird feeling to say that Jacob Black was your boyfriend.

"So, last night, why'd you go back to your room?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time," I answered her.

"Jake thought you were mad at him!" Bella exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, cleaned my dish, and went upstairs for another amazingly boring day of school.

The day seemed to fly by, unlike most. Most of the time, the days dragged by at a very slow pace.

* * *

Bella's POV

I'd spent the whole day thinking about the story Jacob told me at the beach. It still didn't hit me. All I could remember was "The Cold Ones". Everything else drew a blank. Thankfully, I had a plan. Abby and I would go to La Push, and confront Sam.

When the day ended, I made an extra effort to get out of the school quickly. I guess Abby did to, because she was sitting by the truck.

"Hey, get in we're going to La Push," I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz, you and I are going to confront Sam."

"Oh, ok." I pushed on the pedal, making my truck go 50. We got to Jacob's quickly, and Sam and his cult were there.

* * *

Abby's POV

Once we got to Jacob's house, Bella quickly got out of the car, and run to Sam. I followed, just not as fast as Bella.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"We didn't do anything," Paul answered.

"Yeah you did! Jake doesn't tell me anything, because, you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Maybe it's for a good reason," Paul yelled. Bella blew her top, and kicked him in the chest. Paul suddenly started shaking his head furiously.

"You two! Get back!" Sam yelled. I ran back, and then Paul was a wolf. I had imagined the wolves in the books, but this scared me, more than anything before. Then Jacob came out and he was a wolf. And suddenly, before my eyes two wolves were in combat.

"Embry! Take Bella and her to Emily's!" Sam ordered. Although I was excited to meet Emily, but the wolves still scared me. But they never had in the books, I didn't get it.

"You're scared," Embry said. I didn't answer. I had to get in the back, I didn't mind getting wet from the rain. I just needed to be somewhat alone. It took about 20 minutes to Emily's house. Bella got out, but I wasn't done thinking. Later on, Emily emerged from her house, and came towards me.

"You're scared," Emily commented.

"I've been getting that a lot today." I laughed. Emily had a motherly tone to her voice. It was reassuring and kind. I finally came out of the truck.

"Don't be scared, Jacob wanted to tell you all along."

"I'm not scared of Jacob, it's the wolves"

"Jake's here," Emily told me.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Inside, she's worried about you," I said. Jacob must've sensed that I didn't know what to say to him, beacause he just walked in as I sat on Emily's porch.

"Your coming with them," Emily instructed.

"If Jake wants me to."

"Please, Jacob is obessed with you," A husksy voice came from behind. It was Sam.

"It's nice to finally meet you, you can call me Abby instead of her," I joked.

"Sam!" Emily thumped him on the head, "you know better!"

"I better go find Jacob. See ya Emily, Sam." I found a note on Emily's kitchen counter:

* * *

Abby:

I'm gonna be back. We need to talk.

Jacob

* * *

I sighed. I walked back outside to talk to Emily and Sam.

"He's gone, again," I mumbled.

"He'll be back, I promise Abby," Emily reassured me. Emily and Sam were having a conversation, but with facial expressions. Some like this:_ Tell her! No! Why?_ and that's all I caught.

"Just tell me whatever, I mean nothing really surprises me, please," I urged them.

"Abby, do you no anything about werewolves?" Sam asked.

"No, not really," I answered.

"Well there is this thing called imprinting," Emily said.

"And I'm guessing where this is going is that I'm Jake's?" I asked, this was getting better by the second!

"Wait how do you know about imprinting?" Emily asked.

"Biology class, animals imprint to." That was such a lie. I hope they took it.

"Oh yeah, here's Jacob," Sam pointed out.

"Hey wolf boy," I joked. He smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey, so your not scared anymore?" Jake asked.

"God, remind be to kill Embry later!" I exclaimed

"If you tried to kill Embry, you'd die!" It was Embry, and I slapped him.

"Jake, your girlfriend is abusive! Oh the pain!"

"When did I become your girlfriend?" I asked with a cheeky grin, "And Embry, learn how not to be a wuss, oh wait your a girl!"

* * *

I NEED YOUR HELP! I WANT TO DO AN IMPRINT STORY WITH ONE OF THE WOLVES BESIDES SAM AND JACOB! WHICH ONE THOUGH? TELL ME!! THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE MORE OF THE PACK, JUST SO YOU KNOW


	7. Do you wanna know something?

WHEN WE LEFT OFF JAKE AND ABBY WERE AT EMILY'S! GET READY FOR THE PACK! HAHA THAT WAS CHEESY

* * *

Jake's POV

"Abby! Give girly little Embry a break!" I yelled. Abby was slapping poor Embry with a beach towel.

"Ok, ok, Embry, you can stop living in fear," Abby surrendered. I wrapped my arms around Abby, she was freezing cold, maybe it was just me.

"Do you wanna know something?" Abby asked.

"Yes, what?"

"Sam says your obsessed with me!" She smiled.

"It's true!" Jared exclaimed.

"Remind he to kill him later."

"Do you wanna know something else?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"You can't catch me!" Abby soon bolted out of my arms, and started running towards the beach. I soon found her sitting on a small cliff on the beach.

"I think you owe me an apology," I smirked.

"For what? Oh yeah for being to fast for you!" She hollered in delight.

"You know, I'm werewolf, I could out run you any day."

"You know, you said any day, and wouldn't today be one of those days?"

"No, it doesn't count!"

* * *

Abby's POV

"Ok for the last time, do you wanna know something?" I asked. This was fun.

"Sure," Jacob agreed.

"I love you!" Jacob smiled, and leaned into me. I drew him in closer, and started to kiss him. Every part of my body shook with delight. And then my damn phone started ringing...

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Jeesh! Embry I see what you mean! Well Emily has dinner and wants you guys to come back. Oh this is Paul, bye."

"We have to go back," I sighed.

"Ok, hop on," Jake instructed.

"What is this about?" I asked. I hopped on his back, and ran the whole way to Emily's.

"Abby! Emily wants you!" Sam hollered.

"Yay! You didn't call me her!" Sam rolled his eyes, I had a feeling that being one of the girls of the pack would have it's advantages.

"You needed me?" I asked.

"Yah, can you keep an eye on those hot dogs?" Emily asked.

"Yupperdoodles!"

"You wanna know something? You're a spazz!" I turned around to find Jacob, smiling down at me. Yes, I do mean smiling down at me, since I'm 5'5 and Jake's 6'7.

"Get out Jake! Wait till they're done!" Emily exclaimed. Jacob raised his hands up and left the kitchen.

"Gosh these boys!" I laughed, Emily was such a mother figure over the pack.

"Hey, you and I better eat, otherwise we'll never get any food," Emily suggested. I had 1 hot dog, and a soda.

"Boys! Emily says you can eat!" I yelled, they were outside doing something. The pack came in, and Embry made a face at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you the food?" He asked, while pointing to my half-eaten hot dog.

"Female superiority, and I'm more gansta then you, which entitles me to food first."

"Whatever," Embry mumbled.

"Don't live in denial Embry. It's bad for you." Embry sulked away, mumbling something unintelligible. They all ate faster than you could imagine, in like under 7 minutes. It was verging on replusive.

"The boys are gonna sweep the words, hopefully catch some vampires. So do you wanna watch a movie?" Everyone in the room snapped their heads at Emily.

"Would you like to say anything Abby about Emily's comment?" Embry asked.

"Nothing really surprises anymore." And that was the truth. The pack started to get ready to go to, and I caught Jacob before he left.

"Be careful, kay?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Jacob assured me. I got on the very tips of my toes to kiss Jacob on the cheek, but I could still not reach him, so Jacob lifted me up, and my mission was accomplished.

"Here, let's watch Bride Wars," Emily suggested. We popped it and I fell asleep about 45 minutes into it. I was drifting in and out of sleep, catching bits and pieces of the movie.

"Hey Abby, wake up," Emily urged.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you started screaming 'Jake, no! Please god!'"

"Oh, I'm getting weirder by the minute." I joked. "So, are the guys back?" I asked.

"Nah, it's only 9:30, they won't be back for a while," Emily explained.

"Oh, I'd better-" My sentence was cut short when a devious vampire was staring me down, with werewolves trailing.

* * *

OH! A MINI CLIFFY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND I HOPE YOU GOT TO SEE ABBY'S FUN SIDE!


	8. Waiting Game

WHEN WE LEFT OFF, A VAMPIRE WAS AT EMILY'S AND THE PACK WAS CLOSE BEHIND...

* * *

Abby's POV

My mind wasn't working at this point. The vampire had beautiful red wavy hair, and red eyes to match. The one thought that my brain could make was _Victoria. _Emily had already started running away, and I knew that was a stupid idea, since Victoria would easily catch her. But Victoria didn't want Emily, she wanted me. The wolves jumped Victoria, and I made a run for it, since one of the wolves, probably Sam, barked at me.

Victoria shook most of them off, running towards me at vampire speed. Her attack was cut off by a reddish-tan wolf standing right in front of me growling. I identified this wolf as Jacob. I looked around for Emily, fearful of what I might see. Emily was being protected by a black-brown wolf, _Sam, _I thought. Soon another wolf was guarding me too. Jacob and the other wolf were making side swipes and Victoria easily pushed them aside. Sam jumped Victoria, and Victoria jumped Jacob. The last things I heard were the cold crunching of bones, and a sharp wolf bark, and then everything went black.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Victoria had retreated, and I instantly phased back to my human form. Abby wasn't breathing, so I pushed hard on her stomach, and a short gasp came from her.

"Jake! Get Abby into the my car, we'll drive her to the hospital in Forks," Sam yelled.

I jumped into Sam's car, and drove off with Abby and Sam. It took 27 agonizing minutes to get there, I grabbed Abby's limp body and rushed in.

"We have an emergency!" I yelled.

"What's happened to her?" A young nurse asked. Crap, I hadn't thought of what to tell the "normal" people.

"She was on a trampoline, and fell backwards off, and she didn't wake up," Sam explained.

"Oh well, she'd better get a x-ray, and we'll take it from there." The nurse got her on a rolling bed and rushed her to the x-ray room. I didn't know what to do, they weren't going to let me in, but I wanted to make her that she was ok.

"She'll be fine." It was Emily talking to me. The vampires had put her in a mini shock, and Emily said she'd come and meet us. "I'm positive."

A older doctor appeared from the x-ray room and walked towards us.

"She has broken her left arm, and her neck. She also has a coma, but it looks pretty minor," He explained. "What's her name?"

"Abigail Swan is her legal name, but she is called Abby," Emily explained to the doctor.

"Ok, well I'm guessing she's living with Chief Swan?" He asked.

"Yes, you should call him, what room is Abby in?" I asked, in panic.

"542."

"Wait, how long do you think she'll be in a coma?" I asked.

"A week at the most."

We rushed down to room 542, and it took about 10 minutes to find it. Surprisingly enough, Charlie was already there, and so was Bella.

"Charlie I-," I was stopped mid-sentence.

"Jacob, the doctor explained everything, your fine," Bella told me. Charlie was still not speaking, just staring at Abby.

"Jacob, Bella's right; I'm not mad at you." Thank god Charlie said that, because I was pretty sure he wasn't mad, but I just needed to know. Bella walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"It gonna be fine, Abby's gonna be fine. And so are you," Bella reassured me. Emily and Sam had to go, so it was just me, Charlie, and Bella. Then Charlie had to go to the station for some reason. Before I knew it, 5 1/2 hours passed. Bella still sat their with me. We only spoke when the nurse came in. It was getting late, almost 1:00 AM

"Jake, let's go. It's getting really late, and if she comes out of it, they'll call." Bella urged me.

"Ok," I agreed. I drove back home, I didn't have to go sweep the woods tonight, and I was glad.

* * *

Bella's POV

I could see the pain in Jake's eyes as he reluctantly agreed to go home. He loved her, and that alone just made smile. Jacob would take care of my cousin, who was more fragile than I was. Charlie was asleep in the chair, and I turned off ESPN. I went to bed, I had another nightmare. This time it was a wolf attacking Edward, and myself in the middle. I urged both of them to stop, I didn't recognize the wolf, but something told me that I knew him. Edward was killing the wolf. Then, all of a sudden, Abby was on her hands and knees, begging Edward not to kill the red-tan wolf. Then my mind connected the dots. The red-tan wolf was Jacob. I woke up screaming as usual. I read the clock. 6:45 AM. I'd got up, and then realized it was Saturday. But, I still got ready, because I'd figured that I'd better go to the hospital.

Surprise surprise, Jacob was already there, at 7:15 in the morning

"Jacob! Why are you here?" I asked. But I pretty much already knew.

"Ya know, waiting," He explained.

"It's so early Jake!"

Jacob and I stayed there all day, talking about random topics. I left at 6:00 PM and Jacob told me he'd be gone by 2:00 AM. Sunday passed the same way, Abby was still in a coma, and this time Jacob left at a decent hour. I hoped Abby would come out of it soon, otherwise I think Jacob might go crazy.

* * *

SADLY, I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY JAN 4. SO EXPECT LIKE 1 CHAPTER A WEEK. I KNOW I'M DEPRESSED ABOUT IT TO. HAPPY NEW YEAR! OH AND YES MY NAME IS ABBY TOO, I'M JUST MORE ENERGETIC THAN THIS ABBY


	9. Truth

HEY EVERYONE! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "JUST ONE DAY"! WHEN WE LEFT OFF ABBY WAS STILL IN A COMA...

* * *

Abby's POV

When I was in a coma, I could hear everything, Jacob's distress, Bella's reassuring words, even Charlie's occasional comments. Jacob's words hurt the most. He was so distressed, I wanted to scream out "Jake! I'm fine!" But I was awake now. I pressed the nurse button long and hard, until a young girl came in.

"Oh! You're up! I'll call your father!" The nurse must've been really excited or something.

"What time is it?" I asked, "Charlie Swan is my uncle, but I am living with him."

"About 6:45 AM, your friend should be here soon. In the meantime, I'll get you some breakfast. Here he is." Jacob and Bella walked in, and the smile on Jacob's face was lit up like a thousand lightblubs.

"Jacob," I whispered. But atempt to finish my sentence was cut short when Jacob pulled me into a passionate kiss. I don't know how long he kissed me, but I had to break away to get air.

"Awkward," Bella mumbled. I laughed, but I don't think Jake heard her.

I sat up and said, "I could hear you, everything. Every single word."

"You could?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Jacob you needed to chill out. I was going to be fine!" I exclaimed.

The nurse came in and handed me my breakfast. Suddenly, the whole pack crammed in to the small room. Bella had to go to work, and Charlie came and left.

"So, you lived!" Embry yelled.

"Yeah, I did, thanks captain obvious!"

"I've missed you so much!" Emily was the most energetic of them all. I gave Abby a big hug, I had missed her to.

"So, you broke your neck?" Sam asked. I looked down at my neck, and sure enough there was a brace wrapped around it.

"Great, this is attractive," I mumbled. I didn't think anyone heard that but Jacob did.

"You look great," Jacob whispered. I pressed the nurse button, and the same spazzy nurse came in.

"When do I get out?" I asked.

"Um, whenever, since your in stable condition!" God this lady needs to spazz down.

"Then I would like to leave."

The pack left, and I changed into the clothes I arrived in, they weren't that bad. Jake and I drove back to my house and he ran around the side of the car to help me get out.

"Jacob Black, I am FINE! Chill out!" It was getting funny how protective he was being.

"Ok, ok, I just want you to be ok." I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted Bella warmly.

"Jacob, Bella sit down." I was about to tell them everything. I tell about to say everything in a flood of truth.

"I like you guys to much to much to lie anymore, so it's truth time. This, your life, isn't real; it's fiction. I used a spell to get here".

"Your lying." Bella stated.

"Edward's a vampire so is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. Their parents are too. Edward was transformed into a vampire when he was dying of Spanish Flu." I saw Bella's dumbfounded face. It was something that I'd never seen on anyone.

"I'll prove it." I ran up to my room, and got my hidden copy of New Moon.

"See? Those were the exact words Edward told you, weren't they?" I asked. Bella and Jake studied the book, in udder shock.

"Well if this is a book, then why aren't you in it?" Bella asked.

"I told you. I loved the series. So I used a spell that brought me here." Jacob walked out in anger.

"Jake please! I just wanted you to know!"

"Well, will HE come back?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, but can you listen to me?" I asked. "But Bella, listen. You have no idea how much Jacob loves you. Even if I'm his imprint, he loves you, at the end of Senior year, you're going to break his heart."

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes but, Jacob thought you were meant to be. He loves you arguably more than Edward."

"Well, at least he'll come back. Thank you Abby."

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE IT WAS AN UNEXPECTED TURN FOR YOU! AND CHECK OUT MY STORY "JUST ONE DAY" THANKS AND ROCK ON!!


	10. Shatter

OK, SO WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER IS THAT ABBY TOLD THEM ABOUT THE BOOK AND EVERYTHING AND JACOB IS MAD.....

* * *

Abby's POV

"Bella can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Don't jump off any cliffs," I told her.

"So, do I become, a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Bella I don't want to tell you your whole life, I don't want you to know everything that's gonna happen." It was painful to tell her that, but it was what I thought was best.

"Do you care if I drive the truck to La Push?" I asked.

"No," Bella answered. Bella tossed me the keys, and I was off to Emily's. I didn't want Jacob to be mad at me, but it was killing me, living a lie. Now I know what your thinking, _isn't it dangerous to drive a truck with a broken arm?_ Yes, it is. But I don't really care right now. I finally got to Emily's house, and sure enough, Jacob was there.

"Jacob, I just wanted you to know! It was killing me, it kills me right now! Please!" I begged. Jacob turned around to see my face.

"So why'd you come?" Jacob asked. He had pain and anger on his face.

"I can't tell you," I admitted. I had two reasons, A) Meet the Twilight characters in general, and then the reason no one knew; B) I had secretly wanted Jacob and Bella to end up together. They sounded too selfish to say aloud.

"Goodbye Abby." Jacob walked off into the distance, running into the forest.

"Jacob! Don't do this! Please!" I begged again. But, soon enough, Jacob was gone into the forest. I sat on the cold, hard, wood porch, and cried. Embry, Emily, and Sam came home. I probably looked pretty dumb, my makeup was probably smeared from me wiping my eyes, and me crying.

"He's gone," I whispered in disbelief.

"Why?" Emily asked. I couldn't tell her too, I couldn't bring myself to. But what else was I going to say? Stupidly, I had New Moon in hand. Emily quickly looked down at the book, and Sam grabbed it from me.

"Don't! Please Sam!" I urged him. I was hurting everyone around me.

"Wait, why is Sam Uley a character?" He asked. No, don't do this.

"Sit," I sighed.

"Right now, this, is a fictional book that a person wrote," I admitted. The words tasted bitter coming out from my mouth. I hated them, they were like a thousand bullets shot me.

"What the hell Abby?" Embry asked.

"Please don't be mad," I cried. Emily and Sam walked into the car, driving off.

"Embry, please, don't." Embry was clearly mad at me. I didn't want everyone to turn on me.

"Just let me process this Abby." Embry just sat on the porch and stared into space. I just sat there and cried. I knew Jacob would come back, but when? It would kill me more than the lies, more than anything.

"I'm not mad," Embry whispered.

"Thank god."

"You know, I don't think it bothers me, I'll live." Embry was being too nice, I didn't deserve it.

"What if he never comes back?" I asked.

"Just let Jake come around, he over reacts, it'll be fine." Embry gave me a warm hug, which I needed.

"Thank you Embry, you're a great friend."

"You didn't think that when you slapped me with a towel." I laughed through my tears.

"I was young and foolish, but, do you think Sam and Emily hate me?" I asked.

"Nah, Emily likes you too much," Embry reassured me.

"I'd better go, goodbye Embry."

"Wait, you've got a broken arm. You're not driving, I am." Embry, Embry. He was a good friend, but Embry was more like a brother to me, at least at this moment. So, I reluctantly agreed that he'd drive me home. It was raining, nothing special, but today seemed especially gloomy. I arrived back at my house quickly and Embry **ran** all the way back to La Push.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"He, he left."

"Why?"

"He's mad at me."

"Jacob'll come back, I know."

"But when Bella? You don't know that, no one does."

"I do know. He loves you. Jacob will apologize, and he will come back. You are his life. Jacob nearly went crazy when you were in a coma, and just yesterday when you came out of it, he jumped for joy." But life had gotten a hundred times harder since yesterday. Life had flipped polar opposite.

"Thank you Bella." She had convinced me that it would all be ok. Now I would just have to wait for Jacob. Another knock came on the door.

"Emily, Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to say, so I thought the truth would be best," I explained. Emily gave me a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sam, do you know where Jacob is?" I asked.

"Very far away, probably the north pole by now. Jacob clearly stated that he wasn't coming back."

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't told him, he would be here."

"Well, we've go to go, Sam here has to go get Jacob or at least try ." Emily and Sam left as soon as they came. the last part of Emily's sentence hurt, try. No, there would be no trying, only victory.

* * *

PLEASE REVEW! I LOVE TO SEE REVIEWS! OH AND AGAIN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "JUST ONE DAY"


	11. Dreams

WHEN WE LEFT OFF, JACOB LEFT OUT OF ANGER, AND ABBY TOLD EMILY AND SAM ABOUT THE BOOK AND EVERYTHING. LET'S GO ON...

* * *

Jacob's POV

_*Conversation between Jake and Sam, as wolves*_

_S: Jacob, come back._

_J: No, why should I Sam? _

_S: Because, all Abby has done since you left was blame herself and cry._

_J: Well she's to blame._

_S: Jacob Black, you know you don't mean that. She loves you. And you love Abby too._

_J: No she doesn't._

_S: God Jacob, are you really that stupid? Do you see the way she looks at you? Abby doesn't blame you; Abby blames herself for hurting you. And you know what? Abby should've blamed you. 'Cuz right now, you're being a real jerk, and deserve all the blame. _

_J: Goodbye Sam._

* * *

Abby's POV

This was all my fault, I had done this on my own. I'd made Jacob leave. Now, I was sitting at Emily's, waiting for Sam to come back. Suddenly, Sam walked in.

'Where is Jacob now?" I asked.

"Northern Canada, I knocked some sense into the kid."

"But Jacob didn't say he was coming back, did he?"

"No, Jacob didn't Abby, but he'll come around." I sighed, I thought that Jacob would've came back in two days or so, but it had already been two days. What if he never came back? Or what if Jacob came back, but he never spoke to me? I shook my head in disbelief, I didn't want to think about that. I stared out the window, for who knows how long, and someone came up behind me.

"Hey Abby," it was Embry.

"Crap! You scared me!"

"Well then we are even; I scared you, getting you back for when you scared me."

"And when was that?" I asked with a cheeky smile, something no one had ever seen on my face in the last two days.

"Um, when you hit me!" Then Embry's face grew suddenly serious.

"So, how you holdin' up?" He asked.

"I have my moments, but I won't be 'fine' until Jake comes back." I put air quotes around the word fine.

"He'll come back," Embry whispered.

"I hope so.

"I know so."

"You're great Embry."

"Well, you know, I am Embry."

"Well, seeing as it's 10, I'd better go."

"Wait, is someone driving you back? You have a broken arm for god's sake."

"It's a skill I've picked up. Goodbye Embry."

I drove back, and Bella was waiting at the table for me.

"So, did they find him?" Bella asked.

"No, he's in northern Canada."

"Oh, well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed Bella. G'night."

* * *

************************************Abby's dream**************************************************

"Jacob! you came back!" Jacob was at Emily's, I had found him.

"Leave," He demanded

"What? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Leave Abby, and don't come back." This wasn't happening again. Jacob wasn't leaving me.

"Please Jacob, I'm begging you."

"Abby leave, I don't love you, and I never did." Suddenly another girl was on Jacob's arm. I crouched to the ground and cried.

* * *

Abby's POV

I woke up, screaming. But instead but Charlie, running in, it was Bella.

"Abby! Are you ok?" Bella asked in panic.

"Yeah, I just had a horrible dream."

"Story of my life."

"I'm fine, go back to bed." Bella left, and I thought about my dream. I'd heard somewhere that dreams sometimes predicted the future. _No, that won't happen,_ I thought. I heard the wolves, howling outside. For some reason, that made me laugh. But my dream, it was so, real,or at least it had felt that way. Who was the girl? She was pale, or compared to Jake. She had brown eyes, and golden hair. It was Renesmee! What? Why was it Renesmee? Were my dreams supposed to be telling me something? This was too much to think about at 6:00 AM, and since it was a break from school. So, I drifted back to sleep, but about an hour later I woke up. I took a shower, got dressed, and told Charlie that I would be at Emily's.

"Abby before you leave, go look on your dresser, and uh, happy 17th birthday." What did Charlie get me? I looked at my dresser, there was keys. Oh my god, a car!

"Thank you so much Charlie!" I exclaimed, as I ran out the door. Sam, Emily and the whole pack were there, standing by a huge tarp.

"Happy birthday, Abby!" Emily exclaimed. Sam pulled off the huge tarp, and it was a 60's truck, it looked nothing like Bella's but I loved it. it was baby blue, my favorite color.

"Oh my god! How'd he-," I was stopped mid sentence.

"Well, Charlie asked Jacob it fix it for you. But then Jake left so I finshed it," Paul explained.

"Oh my god! Get over here so I can hug you!" I gave Paul a big hug. Soon, Bella came outtside, to see what was going on.

"A truck! Awesome!" Bella exclaimed, "I have a gift for you too." Bella pulled out of her pocket, a necklace. It had a crystal heart, with a wolf in blue crystal,hanging over.

"It's perfect, I love it. Thank you Bella."

"Now c'mon, we are having a party at my house!" Emily exclaimed.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! BUT I'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, JUST ONE DAY.

PEACE AND ROCK ON!


	12. Party

THANK YOU TO IHEARTNEWMOONXOXO (MY BESTIE, NICOLE) SHE HAS HELPED ME A LOT WITH THIS STORY. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT HER STORY WE LEFT OFF, THE PACK WAS GOING TO HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ABBY, LET'S GO ON...

* * *

Abby's POV

"C'mon, let's go, to the party at Emily's," Bella explained. Bella drove my new truck, like everyone else, she was concerned that I would crash. When we arrived at Emily's, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, and even Jake's parent(s) were there. The whole house was decorated beautifully.

"Happy birthday Abby!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wow, guys this is awesome! Thanks everyone, it's, amazing!" I was amazed. Half of their parents I didn't even know, but they came, which was so nice. Emily turned the speakers, then all the parents retreated to the large living room. Emily had emptied a portion of the dining room to dance. After about 6 songs, a slow one came on, Embry and myself retreated to the table.

"Happy birthday Abby!" Embry exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, and you're welcome for my gift, since it will be the best."

"Um thanks?"

"I know Jake's girlfriend and all, but I feel like a dweeb standing here."

"Yes Embry I'll dance with you." Now, I knew that no one there would take it as me and Embry as, more than friend, because, we weren't. Embry was an ok dancer, since I had my broken arm and all. Soon enough, the song was over. Then all the adults came around the table and Emily brought out a cake. But the weird part was the singing. Once everyone had a piece, and all of the pack had at least 3, Emily started telling everyone to go in the living room.

"We have some presents for you! Emily yelled, as giddy as a school girl. I walked into the living room, and there was a **huge** pile of gifts, at least 55.

"Guys, this is nice, but it's way too much!" Wow. This was a TON of gifts, more than I got on Christmas.

"Oh c'mon Abby be a good sport!" Emily urged. Wow, Emily was on the verge of Alice back there.

"Fine, fine."

"Ok, open the one from me and Sam." The present was easily 4 feet long and 2 feet wide. I ripped the open the blue wrapping paper to find.. a flatscreen tv! Oh my god, this was **way** too much.

"Emily! Sam! You shouldn't have! This is way too much! Seriously Emily, and Sam, this is really nice, but I can't take it."

"Just say thank you and shut up Abby, you're not gonna get anywhere with Emily," It was Emily's mom and dad. After about three hours of unwrapping clothes, an iPod, gift cards and several other gifts that NO ONE should have bought me, I came to Billy's gift. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with a hand carved wolf, just like the one described in Eclipse. And then there was the the second charm. A pink crystal heart, with a tiny blue J and A in it. I walked over to Billy and gave him a huge hug.

"He'll be back Billy," I whispered. The final gift was Embry's. What could it be?

"Ok Embry this better be good, considering all the hype." Of course I was kidding. It was a tiny airbrush spray thing, and a whole set of different colors, and there was a note on it: To spray paint your truck.

"Thanks Embry! This is awesome!"

"Just like the person who gave it."

"Wow, confident much?" I was wondering if all the gifts would fit into my truck. "Everyone, thank you so much. NO ONE needed to get me these gifts at all."

"Oh there's one more surprise, we're having a bonfire," Bella explained.

"Yeah, so let's go down to the beach," Emily urged. We walked down to the beach, and the bonfire was already roaring. Billy told the story of the spirit warriors, and at some point, I fell asleep. To tell you the truth, I skipped over the bonfire chapter on Eclipse. Suddenly, someone was pushing at me to get up, I quickly figured out it was Embry.

"Abby, Abby, get up! C'mon!" Embry exclaimed. I quickly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Hey, um, where's Bella?" I asked.

"Waiting for you in the truck, the bonfire ended about 5 minutes ago," Embry explained.

"Oh, ok thanks Embry. See ya later."

"See ya Abby." I walked back through the cold, dark forest, following the small trail that someone had 'paved', if you will. 10 minutes later, I was at Emily's, Emily was standing outside waiting for me.

"Oh hey Emily."

"Where's Embry?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, well I'd better go, thank you for everything." Then I stopped walking, and told Emily, "Tell Embry we're spray painting my truck after school." I hopped in my truck, and Bella drove me the way back. When we got home, we unloaded my many gifts, and I went up to bed. I silently cried that night, not because I didn't have fun, but because Jake wasn't there. Also, because of my birthday wish: for Jacob to come back.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO PLEASE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, 'JUST ONE DAY'. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL 1/4/10, SO I WON'T POST AS OFTEN


	13. Adapting

OK, SO I WASN'T GOING TO PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER TILL FRIDAY, BUT I'M SNOWED IN, SO YEAH. SO, LET'S GO ON,

* * *

Abby's POV

I woke up the next morning, dreading going to school. I was pretty sure **everyone** would ask about my arm and neck. Joy to the world. But, one way or another, I had to go to school. So, I went downstairs, ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. When I arrived, it was 7:55, so I had about 20 minutes to go to my Spanish room. I walked slowy and carefully, avoiding eye contact the many faces looking at me. I arrived in my Spanish room, I knew I would have to explain something to my teacher.

"Abby, ¿qué te pasó?" She asked. Am I an Alice or what?

"Me caí y me rompí el brazo y el cuello," I explained.

"Mi! Espero que se sienta mejor pronto!" Señora Williams was every nice.

'Sí, gracias. Eso es muy amable de tu parte." I loved speaking Spanish. It made me feel smart. We took our seats as the bell began to ring. Today we were learning about subject-verb agreement, in Spanish. It was every easy. Soon enough the bell rang, the rest of the day was effortless, except science.

"Oh my god? What happened?" Elise, my overly perky lab partner asked.

"I fell down," I explained for the thousandth time.

"Wow, you are related to Bella." Wow Elise, you're nice. And technically, I'm not related to Bella. Why I was thinking this, I don't know.

"Ok, now everyone, today we dissect frogs," Mr. McCashland explained. Oh crap, not today! Please god! Frogs! With a broken arm! And Elise! Crap!

"Ew! Frogs! Mr. McCashland please!" Elise begged. Ok, now I'm grossed out too, but seriously?

"Shut up Elise." It was Nate that said that. Every girl in the Junior class was obsessed with him, besides me of course. I looked back to see Elise's "death stare" to Nate. Nate wasn't noticing her. The rest of the class was mission: make Abby kill herself because of Elise's crap attitude. Finally, the bell rang, and I got my stuff and drove home. Embry was sitting on my front porch, seemingly awaiting my arrival. I parked my car and hopped out.

"Embry! Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't think I was gonna let you spray paint your truck without me, did ya?" He asked. Embry smiled pleadingly.

"Um, no." I suddenly remembered that I told Emily to tell Embry that.

"Well, let's get started." Embry grabbed his present. Embry and I spent the rest of the day talking and spray painting. And, in the end it looked great. The blue, green and yellow really looked great together. Embry was hungry afterwards (I'm shocked, as you can tell! ;) ) SO, we drove down to Emily's, she was making 20 oz steaks. Just looking at them made me sick. Jared and Paul laughed at me. They both ate 3 steaks. You do the math. And of course when I planned on leaving this is what I was told...

"No, wait Abby, Embry and Emily will take you home." I get it, I do, but I felt helpless. So, Sam followed my truck home so Emily and Embry would get a ride back. I gave Embry a tiny kiss on the cheek and Emily a hug. When I went to bed, thinking if Embry saw my kiss as more? No, the whole imprinting thing keep that in check. Because to me, that kiss was nothing.

* * *

*_Conversation between Paul and Jacob*_

_P: Where in the hell are you?_

_J: Get away Paul._

_P: Pop quiz what was 2 days ago?_

_J: February 15._

_*Sam joins in*_

_S: Stop playing games Paul._

_J: What game?_

_P: Two days ago was Abby's 17th birthday. Yeah, feel the stupidity._

_S: Ok Paul, enough._

_J: Crap._

_P: ***Paul thinks back to the party, and shows Jacob***_

_J: Stop, Paul._

_P: ***Paul doesn't care, and keeps thinking about it.***_

_*Sam leaves*_

_J: PAUL, STOP!_

_P: Ok, my work here is done._

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "JUST ONE DAY'. THANKS AND ROCK ON! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A CLIMAX IN CHAPTER 14! 

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Begging

YAY! ANOTHER SNOW DAY! SO LET'S GO ON....

* * *

Abby's POV

Ok, so, I'm 90% sure I have obsessive compulsive disorder. I mean, I didn't think anything of that kiss, but Embry's face, it didn't match. The pieces didn't fit together. And now I'm obsessing over it, but I kissed him on the cheek for god's sake. The whole imprinting thing too. God, I just need to forget easier.

Today was Saturday. I slept in most of the day. By 1:00 PM, I decided it was time to get up for the day. I ran downstairs, but Bella was no where to be found. _The cliff, no,_ I thought. But what if? My mind was in a whirlwind of thought. She promised. Seriously, that wasn't a good enough reason not to. Ugh! Why? I sighed in distress. _What are you doing standing here? Go, now,_ I thought. I jumped into the car, and Alice Cullen pulled up. I was too late. God, if I would've woken up.

"Alice, don't ask, I'll explain, if you wanna find Bella, just trust me," I begged. "Please, just trust me, I know it's hard."

"I've seen you, I mean-," She stopped.

"I know you're a vampire, just don't ask," I reassured her. "Just get in, please, trust me."

"Fine, I'm driving." Alice's face was full of confusion, urgency, and something else I couldn't tell. But who would save Bella? Jacob was gone. My fault, great. But then a sudden urge of sheer joy came when I saw Bella's truck. Bella wasn't driving it. I could make out the person until...Sam. Bella ran out of truck to see Alice, but I stopped her.

"You promised," I said jokingly. Bella clearly didn't care and spoke to Alice. Sam was still sitting in the car, gritting his teeth. I'd started inching towards Alice and Bella. Alice looked at me critically. I blushed.

"So we have to go to Italy. You too, um," Alice didn't know my name.

"Abby, Bella's cousin." Should I? I'd changed things, what if I got killed? Unlike Bella, I wasn't comfortable with death. It'd always scared me, dying. "Charlie," I whispered.

"I'll think of something, I mean I'm 18 for Christ's sake."

"Bella, that's great and all, but Abby's 17," Alice pointed out.

"It's fine, let me go tell him." Suddenly Bella was gone, rushing inside.

"So, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Victoria," I whispered in fear. "And two werewolves, landed on me." Alice's face remained unfazed.

"Here's Bella, let's go." We jumped into Alice's shiny black car, and rushed to the airport. I still didn't understand what I was needed for, I'm basically crippled. But, I was too tired to argue, so I'd ask her later.

* * *

_*Conversation with Sam and Jake as wolves*_

_S: This is bad._

_J: What's happening?_

_S: Bella and Abby went to save Edward._

_J: Always, never worth the fight._

_S: It's not like Abby has anything back here. So are you coming back?_

_J: I don't know, and shut up with the guilt trip crap._

_S: It's not a gulit trip-it's the truth._

_*Paul comes and Sam leaves*_

_P: And the truth hurts Jake, sorry that you have to face reality. Because in reality, people don't just run away from their problems. They have to face them sooner or later._

_J: Later._

_P: Wow Jake, you're cool, too bad I can't find you and kick you._

_J: But you can't so, face the truth._

* * *

Abby's POV

We were in the porsche, I'm so proud that I could recognize it.

"Um, Alice, what am I doing?" I asked. No one had told me.

"Well, we don't know we know for sure, but Edward can read your mind. And he doesn't know you, so I need you to think something about Bella. You don't even need to follow Bella just stand somewhere and think, scream it in your head." Simple enough.

"Ok." Alice drove quickly through the large crowd. Bella sprinted out of the car, I quickly got out and jogged my best closer to the beautiful fountain. _EDWARD! You don't know me, but just listen to me! BELLA IS ALIVE! STOP! STOP! I'M BEGGING! EDWARD CULLEN PLEASE TRUST ME! I'M HER COUSIN! SHE'S ALIVE! I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M NOT TRYING TO TRICK YOU, _ I thought loudly. But he didn't listen.

* * *

I PROMISE EVEN MORE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT!


	15. Back

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE SNOW DAYS? OK SO WHEN WE LEFT OFF, ABBY, ALICE, AND BELLA WENT TO ITALY. SO LET'S GO ON....

* * *

Abby's POV

I think you know how the rest of the story goes, Edward, Bella, and Alice have a run-in with the Volturi. Unfortunately, I didn't blame them, but they kind of completely forgot about me. So, I just sat by the fountain. Thankfully, after a while they remembered. Holy crap it's Edward Cullen! Oh my god! Breathe, inhale, exhale. I ran up to Bella, Edward, and Alice, standing in a hallway.

"She knows," Bella whispered.

"Hi! I'm Ab-"

"You're Abigail Swan," Edward cooed in his velvet voice.

"So I'm guessing you can read my mind?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks for listening to me earlier," I joked

"Edward, does she like shopping? Read her mind. She can be Alice's dress up doll!" Bella joked. _YES!_

"Yes, she does," Edward whispered softly.

"Yay! First Bella now Abby! And she shops! My soul sister!" Alice squealed.

"She's been imprinted. By Jacob." God Edward you're good!

"Dogs, they ruin everything!" Alice exclaimed.

"If I wasn't 5'5',' and 115 pounds, and mortal you'd pay for that!" I rolled my eyes.

"But Jacob left because-," _DON'T SAY WHY EDWARD PLEASE,_ I thought loudly. "He over reacted to something she said." Bella looked at Edward, knowing that he was lying. _Thank you, please don't tell anyone, I've broken enough people,_ I thought. Edward nodded at me and smiled.

"Yeah, now can we stop talking about me?" I asked.

"Sure, we'd better get home," Edward said.

"Yeah, I need to go to Emily's," I urged. We all got in the car and raced off to the airport. It was a 12 hour flight, and I was restless the whole time. I couldn't stay still. I was very impatient, and Edward found it funny. Ugh, I feel like an idiot around all these very patient vampires. Edward laughed even harder at my thought. This was going to get annoying real fast. Another velvet laugh. Ah! I have no privacy anymore! And I think you know by now who laughed. Thankfully Edward started talking to Bella, and my mind wasn't being focused on.

"So, why'd you move here?" Alice asked.

"My family died, all of them," I told her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Alice chirped.

"It's ok, really."

"Well I'm really glad that you moved 'cuz Bella never wants to go shopping." I laughed, Alice.

"Well, I'd be honored. Really, I would be."

"And so would I Miss Swan." I smiled from ear to ear. I started to drift off, and suddenly Alice was harshly shaking my arm.

"Abby, get up! Time to get off!" Alice urged me. I got off groggily and the rest of the day was a blur. I remembered getting in Alice's black car, and I fell asleep again. I woke up, the car turned off. Sam was waiting at the line.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled. I hopped in Sam's car.

"Hi Sam, Emily."

"How are you, Abby? You must be really tired from all that travel," Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm tired. But I don't really care," I trailed off. It wasn't long until we were at Emily's. The whole pack was there, surprise surprise. I jumped out of the car, and ran inside.

"Anything?" I asked at no one in particular. They all knew what I was asking.

"Nope," Paul answered. I sighed. I was hungry, so I grabbed a hot dog and sat on the front porch. Embry came by and sat with me.

"Embry, did you seriously just take 6 hot dogs?" I asked. Sicking.

"Yes, I did."

"That's just sick."

"That's just wolf." And suddenly, Embry dropped his plate. He grabbed me in a way-too-tight hug. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Then he tried to kiss me.

"Embry get off me! You frickin' ass hole!" I screamed. God what a jack. "I swear! GET OFF!" I kicked him in the chest repeatedly. I finally got free movement of my arms and tried to push him off. Embry finally released me. "EMBRY! I HATE YOU! GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" I screamed. Suddenly Jacob came out of the woods.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"One moment Abby let me show him a lesson." Jacob instantly phased into a wolf. Embry ran and did the same. And, within what seemed like a split second, all the wolves were in combat. Even though I was really pissed off at Embry, in the time I had been here, I'd realized that I'd broken people. I was the reason the wolves were trying to kill each other. If I'd never came, they wouldn't be doing this. It was my fault.

* * *

Jacob's POV

What a jerk. Trying to bust a move on my girlfriend! I took several swings at Embry, and I had got him a couple of times. I quickly glanced at Abby, she looked really distraught. Abby slowly grabbed a piece of paper.

"This life is not right for me put me in the real world," Abby yelled. And then Abby disappeared, evaporated into thin air. Everyone in the pack looked at where I was staring. Emily suddenly sat down, her eyes bugged out

Life had just crashed into a million pieces.

********************************************THE END****************************************************************

* * *

DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING? WELL GET READY FOR THE SEQUEL! PLEASE REVIEW! I MEAN, I LOVE GETTING EMAILS ABOUT ALERTS, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!

PEACE AND LOVE,

Abby (the real one who would never leave Jacob!)


End file.
